William Kinley
|home = Hell The Vatican |occupation = Priest |affiliation = *International Association of Exorcists *Chloe Decker |portrayed by = Graham McTavish |season = Four |first appearance = |last appearance = }} }} Father William Kinley was a major character in season four as well as its main antagonist. He was a priest obsessed with a prophecy that involved Lucifer Morningstar and his first love apparently unleashing Hell on Earth. He was eventually killed by Eve and became the vessel of the demon Dromos who sought to make Charlie the new King of Hell before Lucifer, Amenadiel, Maze, Eve and Chloe foiled the plot. Lucifer forced the demons to return to Hell, leaving Kinley's empty body behind. History In Kinley is revealed to have persuaded Chloe to join his cause of banishing Lucifer back to hell. In , flashbacks reveal that Kinley believes that Lucifer is responsible for the horrible things that happened in history, just from simply being on Earth. In the present, he tries to get Chloe to believe that Lucifer is evil and to go through with the plan to drug him for an exorcism. However, after Chloe learns that she causes Lucifer to be vulnerable, and that he was willing to take a fatal hit for her even when he knew this, she abandons him. Undeterred, Kinley decides to take a new approach and talks to Lucifer directly. In , Kinley reveals his plan to send Lucifer back to hell, but twists the story so it sounds like Chloe was working with another priest. While Lucifer doubts him, as does the local priest, Kinley decides to create a scenario to force Lucifer to reveal his devil face to his doubting comrade. He tricks a reform officer into thinking that two of his past clients have slipped back into their old habits, causing him to go on a murder spree in the belief he was ridding the world of evil. While watching from a hidden room, Kinley expected Lucifer to reveal his devil face in rage for all the deaths, but he realizes something is off when the proxy WANTS to be punished. Chloe later confronts him, realizing that trying to get rid of Lucifer is just his own private crusade. Even arrested, Kinley is sure he has prevented the prophecy of evil being unleashed from Lucifer being with his first love. In , Chloe visits him after constant badgering to see her. He reveals the prophecy to Chloe, making her paranoid about Eve. In , he is kidnapped by Maze and Eve due to Eve thinking in her usual delusions, that she can spin a situation to her favor. When asked to tell Lucifer the prophecy is false, Kinley refuses. After Maze leaves to see Charlie's birth, Kinley attempts to kill Eve to prevent the prophecy. However, Eve kills him instead, sending him to hell. Dromos takes possession of his body in . Personality Kinley represents an example of a "Hero of his own story" villain: in his fanaticism he believes he is genuinely protecting the world from evil, and that everything he does is for the greater good. As a result, his arrogance has led him to engage in conspiracy to murder and manipulating those around him in the name of stopping the prophecy. Ultimately he gets a taste of humility after he is fatally wounded by Eve and she declares he can deliver a message to Hell: he asks why she thinks he will go to Hell, only for Eve to reply, "Just a hunch." Trivia *He blames Lucifer for Nazis, the Chicago fire, Malcolm's murders; he believes Lucifer's mere presence alone causes these. While the first two are likely coincidences, Amenadiel is to blame for the latter. *In the greatest irony, Kinley brought forth the prophecy he was trying to prevent. Appearances Category:Season 4 characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans that know Lucifer is the devil